User talk:FinnMcMissile1998
Welcome --[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:08, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Incorrect Image Licences Thank you for trying to comply with the media policy after the above reminders, however I note you are applying a "public domain" licence to game screenshots. This is incorrect and these images are licenced to Rockstar Games and should be edited to have the appropriate licence applied. Please also take note that user-modified content is prohibited by policy. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:01, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, yes that is the correct licence template. I see you've made a start on your "back-catalogue" too. That saves some work for a staff member having to go back and review them all. If you spot the ones you have uploaded that breach the "no mods" policy (e.g. those Franklin activities), you can just put a template on those so an admin can remove them. Thanks again. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:42, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :: Your "back-catalogue" is all the other files you have uploaded you can see them here. Only staff can rename files, you won't have that option. You have a couple of options. Add a template to each file to prompt staff to fix it for you, or re-upload with a correct name and add a template to the incorrect file. ::Hope that helps. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:46, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Quotes Hi there. Character quotes should be a line from that character that is most descriptive of them, they should not be multiple lines of dialogue between multiple characters. Dialogue multi-quotes are acceptable on mission pages. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:54, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't want to discourage your work adding the audio clips - I don't see a problem with the audio clip including a bit more dialogue to give the context, but the written quote should really be a one-liner wherever possible. Obviously for some characters that never speak, the one-liner could come from another character. I haven't had a chance to review all your other ones, just noticed the one you did for Catalina so thought I should nip it in the bud. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:20, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I suspect Amanda's quote is actually written, not verbal - a text or email I think. I'll have a look. I'm not convinced it's even a good quote for her. There's probably plenty of better ones that we can find and use instead. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:38, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Templates Best place to start looking is Category:Templates. That would indicate there is a Template:Dialogue_a-b-c that fits the bill: Example in use. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:13, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Again, you have to remember that the main reason we only have templates set up that capture brief dialogues is the quotes and dialogues at the head of an article (character or mission) should be as short as possible. We don't want lengthy transcripts - we use specific sets of templates and preferably create sub-pages for that. Any more than 2 or three lines is probably too much. The No Love Lost 3-way is a perfect example of a good mission dialogue as it is now IMO. :Adding a 3rd party to the Running Dog dialogue wouldn't be possible using the a-b-c template as it does not provide capacity for a reply from a previous speaker. :There is, however, a Template:DialogueNew which provides for much more flexibility with up to 16 lines with freedom to assign a person to each line. You can see how it is used in the reference section on Brad Snider. :In your specific requirement, to add CJ's "What?", will give you: :There isn't really a wiki page that will show you every template and how to use it. The templates category is still the best place to start. Some template builders will have been kind enough to include instructions on the actual template page, but if you find a template without instructions and need to know how it works, firstly click edit and look at how it is built. If the code is too complicated for you to understand then clicking on the "My Tools" link at the bottom of the page and selecting "What Links Here" should show you any page currently using that template so you can edit that page and see how other editors have used it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:32, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Quotes I'm getting quite tired of this now - while your quote-work is appreciated, these audios should really be voice-only - ie, no background noise. This would require obtaining from the files. While this isn't exactly easy, your current quotes have a lot of background noise which is quite distracting. Monk Talk 17:41, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Big Smoke As I said earlier: His other "internet famous" quotes are still appropriate in other places - the missions that they are used in, for example. My previous update was to remove the link from the quote (an as-yet unwritten "rule") whereas the actual quote rollback is more of an editorial decision after reviewing the actual change. The current "Respect" quote (which I'm pretty sure he does say to Sweet) describes his motives in the story without being too much of a spoiler. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC)